An Alternite Universe
by kingdom-keepers-rule
Summary: Amanda is an eighteen-year-old girl just trying to take care of her siblings; Charlene, Jess, and Willa, after their parent's tragic death. It's definitely easier said than done. Charlene's sixteen, Jess is eleven, and Willa's seven. (This is the newest chapter of Snapshots; i wanted to turn it into a full story)
1. Long Day

**AU. Amanda, Jess, Charlie, and Willa are all sisters. Living alone. Amanda is 18, Charlie is 16, Jess is 11 and Willa is 7.**

**May or may not make a multichip out of this at a later date. Yes? No? This would be chapter one.**

**This would be the next REWIND, after I close up Rewind. AND REWIND WILL BE CLOSING SOON. Know what I mean? Next not-so-serious happy-ish fic. That's going to attempt to rip your heart out.**

**Will eventually be Famanda.**

**Amanda**

The door slammed behind me.

"Jeez, Amanda. Bad night?" Jess laughed from the couch.

"Hey, Jessie." I muttered. I gave her a kiss on the forehead, dumping my jacket on her head so it covered her head. She giggled and threw it back, and I smiled. "Yeah, a bit of a bad night. Lots of weird people in the restaurant tonight."

"Ooh! Got any good stories!?"

"Hmmm…." I sat on the couch next to her. She sat cross-legged to face me. "Well there was this _one _guy, who walked in and tripped. And he fell right on Jeannie!"

"Jeannie is the mean one. Right?" Jess said eagerly. "Grumpy Jeannie!?"

"Grumpy Jeannie." I nodded. "And then, she spilled _all _of her food on her. She looked like a spaghetti monster."

Jess laughed, probably picturing Jeannie covered in red sauce and spaghetti with vampire fangs and hulk muscles. I smiled.

"Hm. Shouldn't you be asleep?" I said, suddenly remembering.

She squinted, like she was trying to remember something.

"Charlie said she'd put you to bed."

"Oh… Charlie just got home little while ago." She said, "Like ten minutes."

I closed my eyes, and sighed.

"Where is Charlie?"

"In her room. I wanted her to make me some cake but when I asked she wouldn't open the door and she said no. She said her head hurt. Charlie's gonna get in trou-ble…" She laughed.

I sighed. "Why don't you head on up to bed? I'll tuck you in in a minute."

"If Charlie made me cake, she wouldn't be in trouble, right?" She jumped off the couch, and ran up to her room.

I sighed.

"Charlie!" I yelled up the stairs.

Eventually, I heard the thudding of her feet on the ground.

"What? I've got a splitting headache."

"Why ever do you have a headache?" I muttered.

She hesitated. "Why do you think? Been taking care of the little rats for the past eight hours."

"It's only been seven, because Willa's school called and told me you were there an hour late. And Jess tells me you just got home."

"She's lying-"

"You smell like a highschool party."

She sighed in defeat.

"Everyone's alive! I was only there for like an hour anyway. They're fine. And I didn't _do _anything!"

"Charlie!"

"What! No harm no foul!"

"Charlie, you left our little sisters home to go to some dumb party! You _smell _like alcohol!"

"I didn't drink that much!"

"And you drove right home?"

"Yeah."

"Charlie!"

"What!? I came right home!"

"Do you not remember a drunk driver is what killed mom and dad!?"

This shut her up for a second.

"Be-…Because some _stupid _idiot made terrible choices, our parents are _dead!_ Because of his bad choices, we're now living off of the _minimum wage _paycheck of an eighteen-year-old girl, and the money from the will! Charlie, it's pretty damn hard right now. And I can't lose anyone else!"

Charlie looked at me, tears in her eyes.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Char. It's just… Charlie, you're sixteen. I need you to make better choices. I love you, okay? I don't want you hurt. And, what if the house caught fire? Do you think Jess would be able to concentrate long enough to tell the firemen Willa's in here? Or even, if the social workers find out we left an eleven-year-old and a seven-year-old in the house _alone,_ they'd take all three of you from me for _sure_."

"I'm sorry."

I sighed.

"It's… It's alright, Char. Just, _please_ don't do this again. This is becoming a weekly thing."

She bit her lip.

"Go get some sleep, Char." I whispered. She nodded, and got up to leave. I stood, to go find Jess. But suddenly, Charlie turned around and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry I make things difficult." She whispered.

I kissed her cheek; she was getting way too tall for me to reach her forehead.

"I know you don't mean it. You just want to have fun. But can't, like,… physics club, or something, be fun?"

"I think we both know the answer to that." She laughed.

"Mh. I tried."

"Besides, Manda, _Pat Marrow_ is in physics club."

"Oh no, not _Pat Marrow_." I laughed.

She sighed.

"If you knew Pat Marrow," She muttered, walking away. "You wouldn't have even _thought_ Physics club."

I laughed.

"Night, Char."

"Night, Manda."

I sighed, getting off the couch. I pulled some pajamas out of the laundry bin and changed in the kitchen, because really. Who wants to walk _all the way_ to the bathroom.

I crept into Jessie's room, as she was already asleep on top of the bed, sideways. I lifted her up, with some difficulty, and slid her under the covers, pulling the blankets up to her chin. I kissed her forehead, and crept out.

I opened the door to my room and flicked on the lights, not at all surprised to see the small frame of a seven-year-old under the blankets.

"Manda?"

"Hey, Wills."

"I waited up for you, Manda. I wanted to see you today…"

That almost broke my heart. Today was one of the not-so-uncommon days that I had started work before she got out of school and ended after her bedtime.

"Well, I'm here now, hun. It's way past your bedtime."

"I know…" She muttered. I sighed, picking her up, a hand under her butt, one on her back, and carrying her back to Charlie's room (the two shared the room; I used to share with Charlie, and she used to share with Jess, but Jess wanted her own room and I now slept in our parent's bed. Charlie didn't mind. Most of the time.)

"Hey, little girl." Charlie whispered when I carried Willa in.

"Charlie, where were you?" Willa whined. "Th-there was a thunderstorm, Charlie… I was scared…"

I looked at Charlie, whose face was drowning in guilt.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Charlie whispered.

"That's okay, Charlie." She whispered. Charlie looked down at her lap.

I lay Willa down on her bed- really, my own bed. Something crinkled, like she had lay on a piece of paper.

"Manda!" She screeched, now wide awake and jumping off the bed.

"What!?" I nearly yelled. Charlie had come running over, as well.

She pulled back the covers, revealing a photo on her bed. She snatched it up.

"Y-you wrinkled it! You broke it, Manda!" she yelled. Tears began to leak out of her eyes.

"Willa!" I crouched in front of her. "What? What did I break?"

I slowly took the photo out of her hand and stood, so Charlie could see it, too. It was a picture of our family- parents and all- in front of the Disney World castle.

I bit my lip.

"Wills…" I whispered. Charlie gingerly took the photo. Her hands were shaking. "Willa, it's… It's just a photo."

"I-It's the last photo! The l-last one we all took! When everybody was happy!" She sobbed.

I pulled her into a hug, and she buried her face in my stomach, since that's as tall as she was. I picked her up.

"Willa, everyone will be happy again soon. Are you sad?" I whispered.

She nodded, bursting into a second round of tears. I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Man-Manda… C-Can I sl-sleep wi-with you please?" she managed to get out between sobs.

"Of course, hun."

"A-And… And.. Charlie?"

"Yeah, I'll come sleep in the big bed with you two." She whispered, kissing Willa's forehead. She stood behind me, and let her head rest on my shoulder, so she was now eye-level with Willa.

"You will?"

"Yeah, I will."

"You promise not to leave again?"

"I promise, Wills." Charlie muttered, a bit choked up.

Willa lay in between us. She insisted we left the light on, because the thunder was scaring her. So, I couldn't sleep. Charlie's eyes were closed, her arm draped around the tiny Willa (also asleep).

The door slowly opened. Jess wandered in, and closed the door behind her. She looked up, seeing all of us in the same bed.

"Havin' a party without me." She shook her head. "I'll remember this one."

I laughed. "Come here, ya weirdo." I lifted the blanket up. She slid onto the bed, and curled into me.

"Night Manda."

"Goodnight."

I closed my eyes.

"I love you, Manda." She whispered.

"I love you too, Jessie."

…

**Sooo yeah, read the author's note at the beginning. This is probably going to be my new story. Rewind's closing.**

**Yup.**

**Like it?**

**It's Alternate Universe.**

**REVIEW!**

**Really, I think that was adorable.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Thunderstorms

**Charlie**

I woke up with Willa's face pressed into my chest; I was on my back and she lay on top of me. She was hugging me in her sleep, and I had been hugging her, too. Willa was shaking. She seemed to be having some kind of nightmare.

"Willa." I shook her a little. "Wills, it's okay. Wake up. It's just a nightmare."

Her eyes shot open. The first sob escaped her lips. And what was it?

"_Mommy!"_ she cried into my chest.

I bit my lip.

"No, sweetie, it's… it's Charlie."

"Where's Mommy?"

"Go back to sleep, Wills."

She nodded, pressing her face into my chest again.

It's horrible she has to go through this. And it's horrible Jess does, too. It's horrible we all do. But for Willa, at seven years old, 'death' had not yet touched her life. She didn't have an understanding of it yet, simply because she didn't have to. And that came crumbling down all in one night.

Me and Willa _had _become closer, though. We did this a lot, actually; she'd fall asleep in my lap and I'd just sit there and hold her, and it felt great. Times like these were my favorite part about the past few months.

Only Jess lay in the bed next to us, sprawled out where Amanda had been. Jet-black hair spread on the pillow beneath her. Amanda's old teddy bear clutched under one arm.

The door creaked open. Amanda crept around to my side of the bed.

"Morning." She whispered. She kissed the back of Willa's head, and smoothed my hair back.

"Hey." I whispered back.

We both watched as Willa shifted, moving up. Her face now was buried in my neck. I kissed her forehead.

"She feels warm." I whispered.

Amanda checked her temperature, and sighed.

"That, she does."

"What are we going to do?" I said.

"Well, I've got the weekend off. If she gets sick, and she's still sick on Monday… Then… either me or you had to stay home with her, Char."

"If she's sick and her fever lasts till Monday, we'd need to take her to a hospital."

Amanda sighed again. "Char… We'd have to wait a little longer. See if it was serious. Money's an issue now. We barely have enough for food every week. Luckily, the house and car are paid off, and the money from the will is gonna pay for gas, heating, and electric until June of 2015. By then we should have our feet under us. Maybe I'll have a better job."

"What about college, Manda? When you go back to college-"

"Charlene, I'm not going back to college."

"What? Manda, but-"

"My college fund is now our emergency money. I've got 60,000 in there. We're good for emergencies for now."

"Plus, however much is in mine-"

"Your college money is for _your_ college education." She said, cutting me off.

"Amanda-"

"_I _am in charge here." She said, and it was final. She grabbed some clothes, and went to the opposite side of the room to get dressed.

Poor Amanda… She's given up so much for us. Her life, basically. Her education, her friends, all of her money. I sighed.

"Charlie…" I heard.

"Good morning, Wills." I whispered.

"Willa!" Jess immediately said. "I'm not Willa!"

I chuckled. "Sorry, Jessie. You two sound similar."

"_Nooo…_" She mumbled, crawling over to me and Willa. "Willaaaaa…"

"Shh, she's sleeping."

"Not anymore." The little girl grumbled into my chest.

"Morning, Kid." Jess muttered. She tried to pick Willa up, but just wound up dragging the younger girl's torso, her back resting against the older girl's chest. Willa squirmed.

I chuckled. I remember when Willa was first born- I was nine. Jess was four, and she just used Willa as her real-life baby doll. Pushed her around in a toy stroller, shoved binkies and bottles in her mouth, carried her until the little baby threw a fit.

Amanda said she'd done the same thing to me, but I hadn't done that to Jess. She said when I was five, I followed _Amanda_ everywhere. And that lasted until I was seven, when I realized there were more interesting people in this world than Amanda Lockhart.

Coincidentally, Jess did the same to me. But when I had turned nine, and she was four, I'd decided I was much too cool for her. Sisters! Ugh! And then I got _another _one! But this one was cute. Quiet. Cuddly. Thank god. Way too much noise in our house.

"Jessie…" Willa muttered. "G'morning, Jessie."

"Mmm, smell that?" I said. "Manda's making breakfast!"

Both girls jumped off the bed and raced each other down the hall, slipping on the hardwood. I smiled, watching them disappear into the kitchen.

I pulled out a pair of Amanda's jeans, and one of her old t-shirts, slipping them on and wandering into the kitchen. Jess and Willa sat, kicking their feet, at the table, Amanda cleaning up in the kitchen.

"Hey. That outfit seems familiar." Amanda chuckled. I shrugged, grabbing a plate and sitting opposite Willa.

"Charlie… Char… The… but… huh?"

I chuckled.

"Willa, what are you trying to say?"

"That's Mandy's shirt!" she laughed.

"I know! Crazy, right?" I mocked her. She didn't get that.

"Yeah!" Jokes go right over this kid's head.

_Thudthudthudthudthud-_

"Jess, stop tapping your feet. You're shaking the whole house!"

"Sooo-rry." She now kicked her feet up and down.

I bit my lip.

"Jess!" I grumbled.

"What?"

"_Stooop…_"

She did. Now, she launched chocolate chips from her pancaked at me. I slammed my hands on the table.

"Jess!"

"Yeees?"

"Jess, stop annoying your sister." Manda grumbled.

I sighed.

"_Annoying?_ Psh."

The kid knew how to annoy me. And used it, a lot.

"But Charlie. Charlie. Char. Charlene. Char."

"Hey." Amanda mumbled, next to us, now. She put her hands on either side of Jess' head. "Sh. Stop annoying Charlie."

"Mandaaaaa…" Jess was nearly jumping up and down in her seat.

"Stop that, hun. Take a few deep breaths. Calm down."

Jess stopped, looking up at Manda. Manda sat down next to me, across from Jess.

"Why don't you two go get dressed? Jess, why don't you help Willa a little, alright? Help her find some clothes."

"Okay. Come on Wills." Jess jumped from her chair, grabbing Willa's hand and guiding her down the hall.

"Manda, is Jess, like... I don't know… is it normal for her to be so… jumpy?" I asked. I was almost surprised I voiced my thought. "Ah, sorry…"

"Don't worry about it, Char. I could see why you'd think that. I think she's just… Hyper. Some kids are just hyper, you know?"

I nodded.

"Sorry for asking…"

"Why?" Amanda laughed. "You deserve to know about our little sisters just as much as I do, Char. You're their big sis, too."

I chuckled, halfheartedly.

"Willa doesn't have a fever. I checked."

"That's good." I muttered. "Hey, do you have work?"

"Nope. Off today. Thought we'd go to the beach, but it's raining, so…"

"Hey, we still have those Disney passes." I said. "No one'll be there because of the rain."

"I think we should hang home for now. Watch a movie."

I nodded. "Sure."

We ate for a while in silence.

"Hey, Manda?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we… like… do they look up to us, now?"

"Char, they've always looked up to us. Do you mean is one of us like… A parental figure, now? Yes. I am. You're still the big sister, Char. They need a big sister, and you need to just be a big sister."

"Why am _I _not a parental figure?"

"You're not going to yell at them. You're going to be the good guy. And you're not going to give a lot up to take care of them, I'll make sure of th-"

"What if I _want _to give everything up to take care of all of us?"

"I want you to have a fairly normal life, Char."

"Our life is anything but normal, now, Manda. I'll do whatever you need."

She smiled, taking my plate. She kissed my forehead.

"I don't get to do that anymore." She laughed, dismissing out previous conversation. "You're too tall now. My little Char's growing up."

I smiled sadly.

**Jess**

"Come on, Wills. You can't wear that."

"But it's feetie pajamas."

"Exactly."

Thunder boomed outside, and Willa jumped. She ran into my arms.

"Willa, it's just thunder. Wow you're short." I muttered.

She pressed her face into my shoulder.

"Hey… Willa.. What's…"

And she started to cry.

"Um… Willa…"

I kissed her forehead, the way Charlie and Amanda did. She buried her face in my neck… This feels pretty good. She's… it feels nice, being an older sister. Is this what Charlie and Manda feel like all the time? I don't know why they complain.

Lightning struck, thunder boomed, and suddenly, the lights turned off. They turned back on right away, though.

_BOOM!_

Willa sniffled. She wailed.

There was a knock at the door. It creaked open.

"Hey, sweetie… Everything okay?" Amanda's voice came.

_BOOM!_

"Yeah, everything's alright."

Willa was shaking, though. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Um, do you want to take her?" I muttered.

"Of course, Jessie." She grabbed Willa under the arms, lifting her up so she was resting on her hip. She leaned down, giving me a kiss. From outside, I heard the rain start pounding at the ground.

"Manda?"

"Yeah, hun?"

I bit my lip… I walked up to her and grabbed her hand. But that was more for her. She seems worried, lately, you know? She smiled down at me and squeezed it, leading me out the door and onto the couch.

**Amanda.**

We had decided today was a stay-at-home, pajamas and movies day. Willa sat on Charlie's lap, asleep, her face buried in Charlie's neck. Charlie subconsciously rubbed her back, kissed the top of her head occasionally. It was cute. Jess sat next to me… Going, going… She never stopped moving. Her feet kicked up and down, or she fiddled with her fingers, bit her nails, talked on and on…

"-and then in the movie the guys said-"

"Jessie!" I yelled. "Shut- I mean… Why don't we watch the movie, okay? Chill out a little."

She nodded, moving to rest her head on my chest, turning to watch Lilo and Stitch. Lilo was being loaded into the car by a social worker. Nani had screwed up. Subconsciously, I draped an arm around Jess, holding her a little too tightly.

I can't be like 'Nani'. I'm their last hope. I can't screw up. I'm already on thin ice with the social workers. An eighteen-year-old in charge of a sixteen, eleven, and _seven_ year old? If one of them _sneezes, _they'll put them in a foster home. I can't… I can't live without them. I can't let that happen.

"Manda." Charlie whispered. I looked up. Charlie had an eyebrow raised. "It's just a movie." She said slowly, fully aware of how true it could turn out to be.

"Yeah, Manda." Jess laughed. "You already know the ending."

"Yeah, Jessie. I know. I'm just into the movie." I whispered, my voice cracking. Jess went back to watching the movie, and Charlie grabbed my hand.

_Breathe,_ she mouthed.

Yeah, deep breaths. I've got a job. I'm keeping them safe. It's okay.

…**.**

**O.o Chapter two!**

**Yeah. This story… I like it.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Disney and The Principal

**I've been planning this story a bit.**

**If I write it just right… It'll rip your heart out.**

**Amanda**

"Okay, guys. We're here. Jess, pick your sister up from her classroom after school, okay?"

Jess nodded, getting out and opening Willa's door. Willa hopped down from the car.

"Bye guys!" Charlie smiled. Willa walked up to the passenger's seat window, standing on her toes. Charlie leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Go get 'em, ya little nerd." Willa smiled, and ran after Jess.

"She idolizes you, you know that?" I muttered, pulling out of the parking lot.

Charlie shrugged, but couldn't hide the smile. "She's a good kid."

"Of course she is. She's a goody two-shoes and she's the sweetest thing to hit this earth since… Well, _me._" I laughed.

She mocked surprise.

"Um, how about me and Jess, Miss Perfect-ly-Big-Ego?"

"First of all, and I love her and everything, but do you really think 'sweet' describes Jess?"

"Yeah, I do!" Charlie laughed. "When you had the flu, who tried to make you soup? When _Willa_ had the flu, who wouldn't leave her side? When I got into that fight, who ran to stand in front of me because she thought she was scary?"

I laughed. "Okay, so she's sweet. I take it back. She's just… Difficult."

Charlie nodded.

"Amanda… You have off today, don't you?"

"Yes I do." I said, turning onto Charlie's school's street.

"Can we just… Hang out, today?"

"After school?"

"No, Mand… Just me and you. Can I not go?"

"Char-"

"Amanda, I haven't missed a day yet- and this day's pointless, anyway. I mean, winter break starts tomorrow, and it's a Monday… So we wouldn't do much anyway."

I bit my lip. Sighing, I turned the car around.

"Hasn't been just me and you hanging out in a while, has it?" I smiled.

"Thank you, Manda! So much!"

I laughed.

"What do you want to do, Char?"

"Well… We haven't… I mean, we have season passes…" She trailed off. I smiled.

"To Disney World."

She nodded.

…

"Oh, _come on_, Manda! You can't be afraid of it! It's a ride!"

"I can, and I _am._" I laughed, holding my Mickey ears hat on my head (Long story. I lost a bet, so I had to wear it).

She took another bite of her ice cream. We were sitting on the curb of Sunset Boulevard in Hollywood Studios. Behind us, the Tower of Terror lurked in the sky.

"Well, can I go on?" Charlie asked.

"What's stopping you?"

"I don't want to leave you out here alone."

"I'm a big girl, Char."

She smiled.

"It's only a thirty minute wait! I'll be right out!" She said happily, running at the entrance. I laughed, shaking her head.

I was very happy she'd decided to stay home, actually. I love going to Disney with her- it hasn't been 'just the two of us' in eleven years. Quality time was nice. And she acts like she's five when she's here. Which, to be honest, is adorable, and will continue to be adorable for a very long time.

I stood, walking to the garbage can, when suddenly, someone hit me. Hard. Like, checked me. As in walked into me.

I turned to the person; tall, leanish-ly muscular, late-teens, brown hair. The first thing I noticed, however, were his amazing green eyes- well... Maybe the first thing I noticed was that he was attractive. Like, hot. The eyes came later. It was a bonus, though.

"Ah- Hi- eh… Um… N-Nice place to run into you." He gave a really sheepish smile, then. I couldn't help but laugh. He seemed to relax a bit.

"Hi?" I said.

"Um- I'm sorry… See, I… I kinda am here with my friends and… Well, we've, uh, seen you and your sister… A few times and we keep running into you, on accident- but- Um- My friends told me to talk to you, but I wouldn't so they pushed me into you- a bit _hard,_ I gotta admit- so sorry about that- but point is…" He took a breath, looking at the sky. "Hi, I'm Finn Whitman, and you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

My eyebrows rose, and I smiled, speechless.

"Oh… that was weird, huh?" He sighed. "I'm sorry."

He turned to leave.

"W-Wait!" I said, a bit too quickly. He turned back to face me, _a bit too quickly._ I smiled. "You forgot something…"

He cocked an eyebrow.

"Two-six-five, Six-eight-oh-seven." I said.

"Two-six-five, six-eight-oh-seven." He repeated. "Two-six-five, six-eight-oh-seven."

"You forgot something else." I laughed.

"What?" He mumbled, and I could still see him mouthing the numbers I'd just given him.

Suddenly, Charlie appeared next to me. "They let me on the fastpass li- oh, am I… Interrupting?"

"Amanda." I laughed, ignoring Charlie. "My name's Amanda."

He seemed relieved.

"Amanda, Two-six-five, six-eight-oh-seven." He smiled. "The pretty girl from Disney. Mental note saved."

He nodded, backing up to go re-join his friends. The smile still plastered on his face as he tripped over something and stumbled, turning and jogging away.

"Who was that goof?" Charlie laughed, watching him weave through the crowd. She looked back at me. "He was _hot._"

I smiled, looking down. "Finn Whitman."

"Huh? He told you his last name, too?"

I blushed. _Finn Whitman, and I'm the most beautiful girl he's ever seen._

"AW! You totally like him!"

I shrugged. "I don't know him."

She laughed.

"Mh-hmm. Suuure. Come on, let's go window-shop!"

…

"Alright, go get Wills." I muttered, pulling up to the school. "I have to go talk to the principal about Jess." I sighed, looking at the email again. I'd gotten it just as we were leaving the parks.

"What'd she do?!"

"I don't know. The school wants to meet with me. Just go get Willa and bring her back to the car. We'll meet you here."

Char nodded. "Good luck…"

I sighed, making my way up to the principal's office. It was a familiar route; I had gone to elementary school here. I'd never realized how tiny it was.

"Ah, Miss Lockhart. How are you?"

"I'm.. Alright, I guess. And you?"

"I'm doing pretty good."

"That's nice. Sorry, Mrs. R, but why am I here? Did Jess get in a fight?"

"No… No, not at all. Just... she's been… a bit… Distant lately. She's constantly going, going, going… She can't seem to focus. And, she barely ever communicates with her peers. We're… Concerned."

I bit my lip.

"And you don't know why? This isn't normal?"

"Well, we have our suspicions."

"Such as…?" I knew where she was going. But it… annoyed me, I guess, that she wouldn't say it.

"Well… Sometimes… When a child loses a parent, or in your case…"

"You think my sister is screwed up because our parents got murdered in a car crash." I said, even toned.

"Miss Lockhart! We-"

"Is that not it?"

The principal scowled. She shouldn't have tried to make it sound better than it is. It's terrible. You can't sugar-coat it.

"One of two reasons." The woman said. She was a bit flustered. "Either way, we'd need a pare-.. Um, Guardian's permission to send her to the guidance counselor a few times a week. We feel it'll help her, a lot."

I nodded.

"If it'll help her, what are we waiting for?" I sighed. "As long as _she's_ okay with it, then yes. I would just want to meet this person at some point."

"Of course, that can be arranged." The principal smiled, her pleasant-old-lady demeanor back and kicking again. "Sign this, please."

I did as told, and stood to leave. But then, something occurred to me.

"You said it was one of two reasons?" I said.

"Hm?"

"Why Jess is a little… off. You said there were two reasons?"

"Oh.. The second one…" She seemed to be debating whether to voice her opinion. "…could be the lack of parental control. And a lack of parental figures altogether."

I glared.

"I'm the parental control." I said.

"Yes, but really. You're eighteen. You're _obviously_ lacking in some areas."

"You don't know what you're talking about. _I _know how to take care of my little sisters. Don't you forget that."

And I walked out, and slammed the door. I put my head in my hands. I just want to scream.

"…Manda?"

I jumped, looking down. Jess sat, pretzel-style on the floor, backpack in hand.

"Hey, Jessie." I crouched in front of her. I tried to make my voice cheery-er. "Ready to go home? No school until next Wednesday!"

"Manda, I'm sorry you had to talk to the principal. It's my fault."

"Hey." I whispered, smoothing her hair back. "_You _did nothing wrong."

She gave me a small smile.

"What was it, then? Was it Willa? Did she fight!?"

"No, Jessie. They're just wondering why you're being a little shy lately. Any reason?" I asked.

She just shrugged, standing up.

"Manda, I'm hungry. Can we go eat?"

"Of course, Jessie." I laughed.

"Can I have a piggy-back ride?"

"Sure." I crouched, letting her climb on my back.

"Can we have ice cream for dinner?"

"Hmmm…. No, Jessie, you gotta build those bones! Eat some greens!"

…

**I really, really like this story.**

**Its just… aw it pulls on my heartstrings writing it.**

**Please review?**

**For Jessie?!**


	4. Freaking Out

**Amanda.**

I carried the small girl, a hand under her butt, another on her back, out of the kitchen. It must've been a long day; she had fallen asleep watching me make the soup for dinner. She'd been leaning against the counter next to the refrigerator and her voice had slowly…faded…out. I had finished dinner, picked her up, and now I stood in the living room. Well, I couldn't put her to bed yet, it's only seven thirty. And we'd eat in fifteen minutes, anyway. So, I slid onto the couch and kicked my feet up; she now lay on top of me. I kissed her forehead, and- She feels warm again.

"What's _up_ with that, Wills?" I whispered, so softly it didn't wake her up. Which was good; it wasn't intended to. Maybe I was mistaken again, like last time?

I pressed my chin to her forehead again. No, she's definitely burning up.

I sighed. Sick for Winter break. Good thing Charlie wasn't going to school anyway. I've got work tomorrow, Wednesday, and Thursday, and then Saturday this week.

"Mmh.. Manda?" A sleepy voice broke the silence.

"Hey, Hun. Have a nice nap?"

The little girl pressed her forehead back into my chest and nodded a little. She sniffled, and wiped her face on my shirt.

"Willa, did you just wipe your nose on me?"

Willa shrugged.

"Ew, hun. That's disgusting."

She shrugged again.

"You alright?"

She sighed. No energy, fever, runny nose… Whatever this is, it's not going to be good.

"You want some dinner? It's chicken noodle soup."

She nodded a little.

"Char? Jess?" I yelled, hoping _someone _would hear me.

"Yeah?" light footsteps bounded down the hall- Charlie's, no doubt. Jess is heavier on her feet. Picture a clumsy herd of rhinos walking down the hall-and that's what it sounds like. Charlie was, by far, more graceful. Quieter. Better at sneaking around. "Wills? What's wrong?"

"She's sick. Can you set the table for dinner?"

"Sure."

As Charlie disappeared, Willa broke into a coughing fit. Chokes and gasps wracked her entire tiny frame.

"Wills… Shhh, Hey." The small girl gasped for air. Charlie wandered in, handing Willa a glass of water, which she downed in a few seconds. She groaned.

"You okay?" Charlie smiled. Willa nodded. "Why don't you go get Jessie? We'll be right in."

Willa waddled down the hall.

"Do you think it's bad? Should I call someone?"

"Manda, it's a cough. You worry too much."

"I have reason to be worried!"

She smirked a little. She pulled me into a hug.

"I've got nothing to do. It's break. I'll take care of her, Manda. When you're at work."

"I never doubted that you would."

She smiled. She kissed my forehead (mocking the fact that _I _couldn't do that to _her_), laughing. "Ooh, you're short, sis."

"Shut up." I laughed. "Come on, let's go eat."

…

I scrubbed the dishes down, handing them to Jess, who was drying.

"mh… Amanda?" Jess muttered suddenly.

"Yeah, hun?"

"Have you seen Mr. Bear anywhere?" I smiled. Mr. Bear was my teddy bear from when I was tiny. When Jess was born, I'd given it up to her. She's slept with it every night since. Even though she's eleven, and claims she doesn't need it, she still loves it (but she'd never admit it).

"Hmmm…" I muttered, finishing the dishes. I turned off the sink and leaned on the counter next to her. "I think Mr. Bear was on my bed. Last time I saw him, at least."

"Mr. Bear's been sleeping with you?" She said.

"Yup. I guess so. You can go get him, if you want."

"Manda?"

"Yes, hun?" I laughed.

"Could I… Could I just join him?"

I smiled a little. "Of course, sweetie. Is everything okay?"

"Um… yeah…"

"Jessie?" I whispered. I lifted her up, sitting her on the counter. Man, she's getting too heavy for that.

"I… Just…"

"Hm?"

"I just have lots of… nightmares… lately." She whispered, looking down at her lap. I pulled her into a hug, kissing her cheek.

"Hey. Nightmares can't hurt you. But of course you can sleep with me tonight."

She smiled.

"Manda…?" a softer voice rang in my ear.

"Yes, Willa?" I muttered, watching her waddle into the room, a blanket wrapped around her and trailing behind her. Jess did, too, a small smile on her face.

"Charlie said… Charlie… Charlie said…" She paused, took a breath, and sneezed the biggest sneeze I've ever seen a seven-year-old… sneeze. Did that make sense?

"Bless you, Wills." Jess muttered.

"Thanks. Charlie said to ask you for a cup of tea and a cup of hot chocolate… because… because…. _Achoo!_... Because me and her are gonna have a movie marathon and… Um… yeah. Oh! And the thermometer."

"Hmm." I looked at Jess. "Hot chocolate before bedtime? I don't know, Jessie. Charlie knows Willa can't drink too much sugar before bed. What do you think?"

"_I _don't think Charlie said that." Jess laughed, crossing her arms.

"Mhhh… Fine." Willa pouted. "She said a mug of tea and a mug of camel tea."

"Camel tea?" I laughed.

She nodded.

"Maybe did she say… chamomile?"

"Oh. Um. Yeah." She mumbled.

"Alright, I'll put the kettle on." I smiled. I crouched, beckoning for her to come over to me. She did, her blanket dragging behind her like a tail. I pressed my chin to her forehead, checking her temperature. "You're a little warm, sweetie." I whispered. Which was a lie. She was _burning up._

I grabbed the thermometer, and went to put it in her mouth.

"Nooo! Charlie is gonna do it!" She mumbled. She took the thermometer and made her way back to the bedroom.

"She's a strange child." Jess mumbled.

"Runs in the family." I stood up, helping her off the counter.

"They're having a movie marathon without us."

"I know! How rude!" I laughed. "Let's say we have a… _Nintendo _marathon?"

Jess' smile grew ear to ear. "Mario Kart!?"

"Oui-oui. Or, Wii-Wii. Get it?"

"You're a dork." Jess muttered, walking past me.

"You're a punk." I laughed. "Go set up the Wii! We battle at dusk!"

She giggled, leaving the room. The kettle whistled, and I poured two mugs of tea; the chamomile with honey and the normal tea with milk and sugar. I made my way down the hall to my old bedroom.

Charlie sat leaned up against the headboard of her bed, Willa in her lap. They were wrapped in a bunch of blankets, Willa's head leaned back against Char's shoulder. In front of them was the laptop, playing one of Willa's favorites: Beauty and the Beast.

"Hey, guys." I whispered. "I've got some tea for you."

Willa sniffled. She held her arms out, and I handed her the mugs. Charlie took one, and smiled up at me.

"Thanks, Mand."

"No problem. How's her temperature?"

"A hundred and two."

"Oh, no… Sweetie, you're burning up." I whispered, kissing her forehead.

She just shrugged, too involved in dancing candlesticks and teapots to care. I smiled.

"Alright, I'll see you two later."

Willa just nodded, making me and Charlie laugh.

"Seeya, Manda."

…

It was around the second lap of Bowser's Castle, in eleventh place to Jess's second place, when my phone rang.

"Ugghh… You can keep going without me. I wasn't gonna win this one anyway." I muttered.

"Yeah, or the next one. Orrr… The next one. Or…"

"I get it, Jess. I suck."

She smiled, pulling into first place.

I walked into the kitchen, flipping open the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hi!… Uh… it's Finn Whitman…"_

A blush formed on my cheeks.

"Finn! Hi! Uh… I'm so glad you remembered to call!" I laughed.

"_How could I forget? I was waiting until I wouldn't seem desperate to talk to you. It was a painful… Um. Eleven hours."_

I laughed.

"So…"

"_So…"_

"You gonna ask me out, or should I ask you?"

"_Hm… Well I've never heard of the girl asking the guy before. That sounds fun." He laughed._

I smiled. "Alright, then. Finn Whitman, would you like to come on a date with me?"

His laugh rung over the phone.

"_I'm flattered!"_

I smiled.

"_Alright. There's this great Italian place around my neighborhood. Wanna go there?"_ He said.

"Hm…" I muttered.

"_Pleeeeaase?"_

"I guess." I sighed, fake annoyed.

"_Great! I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow night! Is that good?"_

Let's see… Tuesdays I get off at five thirty. Perfect.

"Yup!"

"_Great! Seeya then!"_

I laughed, and the line went dead. I added his name to my contacts, and my phone buzzed again.

"Hello?"

"_Hi… I have no clue where you live."_

"492 Bogota Lane."

"_Got it! Great! Seeya then!"_ This kid says 'great' a lot. Way too happy. Maybe he's nervous.

"Seeya then." I laughed, clicking the 'off' button.

I bit my lip.

"MANDA'S GOT A DAAAATE!" Jess screeched, laughing. She ran down the hallway to Charlie's room. "MANDA'S GOT A BOOOY-FRIEND!"

"Jess!" I yelled. "I didn't know you were listening… ugh!"

"CHAARRRLIIEEE!"

Charlie's door flung open.

"ShhhH! Willa's asleep!"

"Manda's got a daaaate." Jess whispered.

Charlie smirked, leaning up against the door frame. "Is it the Disney doofus!?"

"Charlie! His name's Finn!"

"He's a pretty hot doofus. I must say."

I groaned.

Jess pushed her way past Charlie.

"Charlie? If Willa's asleep…. Why is Monster's Inc on?" Jess whispered.

Charlie smiled, biting her lip.

"Okay, so maybe _I'm _a Disney dork, too."

"A Disney doofus."

"What _ever._" She laughed.

**Charlie's POV…**

Hey, I'm proud to be a Disney dork! Monster's Inc is a _great_ movie. And Willa had started out watching it with me. Then, she'd curled into my lap and fallen asleep.

She shifted, pressing her face further into my neck. Her skin was burning. There'd been a few cases of the flu going around- I hope it's not that. I'd hate to see Wills so sick…

And call me selfish, but I _didn't_ want to spend the whole weekend taking care of a sick seven year old. And _you_ wouldn't either, so be quiet.

Willa mumbled something in her sleep, something ending in, "…Stiiitch…." and took a breath. She groaned, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah, hun?"

"I'm so tired…"

"Go back to sleep."

"My nose is runny, though."

I grabbed a few tissues off of the table and handed them to her. But she didn't take them. She was asleep _already._

"Alright. Whatever." I muttered. I wiped her nose, and tossed the tissues over the side of the bed; I shut the laptop and placed it on the table next to my bed. I moved onto my side, letting Willa curl into me so that her forehead rested against my chin and lips, my arms around her. I pulled the blankets up.

Slowly, I drifted off to sleep.

…

"_Charlie!"_

I gasped, sitting up.

"Char?"

The scene around me took a minute to sink in. Amanda stood in front of me, her hand grabbing onto my arm. She looked worried, concerned. Willa stood, clinging to Amanda, also looking worried- but more than anything, s_cared._ I realized tears were dripping down my own face and I was shaking. And… Scared. Terrified. Of what, though? My jaw was clenched, my muscles tense, my heart _pounding _like I'd just run a marathon…

_What's happening to me!?_

"Charlene, are you alright?"

I sniffled, taking a breath in attempts to compose myself.

"Uh…" I started, shakily.

"Hey… Take a breath, it was just a nightmare." Amanda whispered. She sat on the bed next to me. "You alright?"

Willa walked up to the side of the bed.

"Yeah, Char! Why are you crying? Are you okay? What was your dream about? Can I-"

"Wills, come here… Why don't we give them some time to talk?" Jess, who I realized had been watching from the doorway, whispered.

"But Charlie…"

"I'm okay, hun." I whispered, trying very hard to keep my voice from breaking. "Just… a dream…"

She nodded, and joined Jessie at the door, who guided her down the hallway.

"Char?" Amanda whispered as soon as they were out of earshot.

"M-Manda?" My voice broke. I don't know what had just overcome me, but it was _terrifying_. She pulled me into a hug, kissing the top of my head. I buried my face in her shoulder.

"You okay?"

I shrugged- honestly, I really _don't know_ anymore. Maybe I'm okay. Maybe I'm an emotional wreck. Maybe I'm somewhere in between- but whatever this feeling is, this feeling that's been here since that stupid night, I _don't _like it and it _needs _to stop.

"What just happened, Manda?" I whispered. I sniffled and wiped my eyes, but a new wave of tears hit me.

"Shhh…. Charlie, come on. Take deep breaths." She muttered. I felt another kiss planted on the back of my head. "I think that might've been a little bit of a panic attack. Everything's fine now… Just… deep breaths."

After about ten minutes, I was able to calm down completely, and Amanda lay down with me in the bed. My head was against her shoulder, her arm draped around me.

"What just happened?" I said again, a low whisper this time. "That's never happened."

Amanda took a deep breath.

"I think," She whispered. "We're all under a bit of stress lately… And I think we're all having a bit of trouble dealing with it."

"Um… Amanda?"

"Jess's school wants her to go to some sort of therapist."

"Oh…"

"And they're thinking it's my fault." She muttered.

"How _in the world _would this _ever _be your fault?"

She sighed again, shrugging.

"I'm not a good guardian, they think. Not old enough. Just not good enough."

"They're wrong." I said firmly. "They're wrong- they've never been so wrong. They're wrong."

"Thanks, Char... But we're falling apart here."

"And that's not your fault. If you weren't here we'd already be in pieces." I said. "You're doing amazing, Amanda."

In the darkness, I could nearly sense her smile.

"Goodnight, Char."

…

**AAAaaaand there's chapter four!**

**REVIEW!**

**What do you think? Is Amanda doing a good job?**


	5. The Date

**Charlie**

"Charlieeee!"

I shot out of my bed—my now lonely bed, as Amanda had left for work— and ran out the door of my room.

"Charlie!" Jess screeched. "Char-"

"Jess?" I yelled, breathless as I reached the kitchen. "Wha...Whatsamatter!?"

"I burned my hand!" she mumbled—she was on the verge of tears and refusing to let them fall, sitting on the floor and cradling her hand.

"Alright, Jessie. Hold on." I muttered. I went to the sink, wet a paper towel, and held it to her palm. "What were you doing?"

She looked down. "Tr-Tryna make soup. For Wills." she sighed.

I sighed, kissing her hand. She wrinkled her nose and wiped the kiss off on my shirt. I smiled a little.

"Where is your sister, anyway? Is she feeling any better?"

"No. She was crying because her throat hurt and her stomach hurt. So I wanted to make soup."

"Don't move that paper towel." I clicked off the stove as I walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to the big bedroom. A lump lay, unmoving, under the covers.

I crept around the side of the bed, sitting next to Willa. The blanket was peeled back, and it allowed me to see her almost peaceful face, absorbed by an almost peaceful sleep. She'd grimace occasionally, sigh a little, and relax again every few minutes. Beads of sweat rolled down her forehead. There were deep purple bags under each of her eyes, and her face was white as paper.

I sighed, picking up the phone and dialing.

_"Hello?"_

"Manda?"

_"Char, it's the middle of my shift. What's wrong?"_

"Did you see Willa this morning?"

_"No, I woke up late and ran out of the house. Is everything okay?"_

"She looks terrible, Manda."

I could hear her sigh over the phone.

_"I... I'll leave work an hour early. And I'll cancel that date."_

"No!"

_"What?"_

"Don't you dare cancel that date. I can handle this. Sorry to bother you. Love you. Seeya later."

_"But-"_

"Ah! No buts! Bring home soup! Bye!"

I closed the phone.

"...Char?" came a small, raspy voice. I lay next to her.

"Hey, Wills. How do you feel?"

She shrugged. She looked down at the pillow, and I got the feeling she was avoiding my gaze.

"Wills?"

"Ch-Charlie?"

"What's up, sweetie?"

"Uh... Um... I had an accident..."

"Huh?"

"I, um, I w-wet the bed." She looked down, tears forming in her eyes.

"Wills, don't be so worried! I'll clean it up."

She bit her lip.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean... I—"

"Shhh, hey. come here." I pulled her into a hug.

I picked her up, off the bed, and carried her into our room. I dug out new clothes for her, and handed them to her.

"Can you get yourself cleaned up? You feel up to it?"

She shrugged, shakily making her way down to her room.

**Amanda**

I sighed, picking up a $1 tip, and clearing the plates off of the table.

"Amanda? There're people here for you." Jeannie mumbled, walking up to me.

"Hm?"

"Some agent-looking guys. Two of them." My blood turned to ice.

"Oh god." I whispered.

"Amanda?"

"Social workers... I'll... uh..." I started to walk away.

"Hey..." Jeannie grabbed my shaking hand. "I'm sure it's just... like... A mandatory check-up or something, calm down."

She may be an ass, but I guess she had her moments. I nodded a quick 'thanks' and met the two men at the door.

"Hello." I smiled politely.

"Amanda Lockhart?"

"The one and only." I joked. They didn't crack a smile. "Um, yeah... that's me. Who's asking?"

They held up badges. Social workers, just like I'd thought.

"W-What can I do for ya?" I mentally cursed myself for that stutter. "Coffee?"

"We've come to talk."

"I'm kind of in the middle of a shift.."

"Not to you. To your boss. To ensure you have a steady income to support your sisters."

"Oh.. uh, she's... in the back..."

They nodded, brushing past me. I took a deep breath. My boss? Daisy. She likes me. She understands my situation-even gives me extra money from time to time. She'll put in a good word. I allowed myself a sigh of relief before went to go back to work.

"Miss Lockart?"

"Yes, officer?"

"Everything checks out." They sounded a lot nicer now. I guess their job was done.

"Just one thing- who's looking out for them right now?"

"Oh- Charlene. She's sixteen, and more than able to do it."

They nodded.

"Have a good day."

"You, too."

I went back to work.

…

The drive home was filled with traffic, and idiots in cars. I sighed as some guy behind me wouldn't lay off his horn.

"It's a red light, buddy. Calm down."

The light changed, and I continued on my drive.

Silently and secretly, my drive home was sometimes the best part of my day. Peace and quiet. No "Amanda! Table ten!" from my boss. No "Manda I fell!" from Willa, no "I can't understand Chemistry! Why the hell is it a class!?" from Charlie. And none of Jess' mischief.

On the other hand, it was nerve-wracking. _What_ am I going to find when I get home? A half-burned down house? The cops? An Ambulance? A freaking horse? Don't get me wrong, I love them. But my sisters can get pretty crazy, stupid, accident-prone…

As I pulled into the driveway, I sighed. House in one piece. Jess on the front lawn climbing a tree. Everything in place.

"Hey, Jessie." I mumbled, shutting the door. She now hung upside-down by her legs.

"Hey, Manda!" Jess laughed.

"Why're you out here? It's gonna rain."

"Charlie said I should get some fresh air."

I helped her out of the tree.

"Oh, really? And what were you doing before that?"

"Shooting marshmallows at her." She mumbled, looking at her shoes.

I laughed. "Come on. Wanna help me make dinner?"

"Um… See… I _would…_ but…"

I shook my head, laughing "That's alright, Jess." Before walking into the house.

Almost immediately I was met with the faint smell of chicken soup and cough medicine. Standing in the hallway was Willa, wrapped in a blanket, pale as ever, and puppy-dog eyes shining up at me. She sniffled.

"Aw, Wills…" I dropped my bag and kicked my shoes off, moving to crouch in front of her.

"Hi, Manda." She groaned, her nose stuffy.

I lifted an eyebrow. "How are you feeling, hun?"

"Not that good." She whispered.

"Alright, come on." I lifted her up, carrying her down the hallway. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and she buried her face in my shoulder. "Wills, you're getting too big for me to carry you." I laughed. She shrugged. She was pretty small, even for a seven-year-old.

I carried her into my bedroom, where I would've had her lay down, but apparently, someone had taken all of my sheets.

"Char?"

I walked back, into the kitchen this time, finding Charlie at the stove slaving over a pot of soup.

"Char."

She jumped.

"Oh-uh… Hi!" She smiled. She went back to the soup.

"What's with my bed?"

"Uhh…" She seemed to be thinking. "Is Willa awake?"

I looked down, realizing she was not, and shook my head.

"She wet the bed. Well. Your bed. Your sheets are in the wash."

"She wet the bed?"

"Yeah."

"She hasn't done that in a while."

"Yeah. I googled it. It's normal to a seven year old if they are particularly 'stressed or excited'." She muttered.

"Oh."

I watched her mix ingredients for a while, before she jumped.

"Hey! Your date! You have to get ready."

"Oh…. Char, look at her." I nodded at Willa, still asleep in my arms. Getting heavier by the second. "I can't do that. She looks terrible."

"I took care of her all day! You're going, Amanda."

I bit my lip.

"Fine." I sighed.

Charlie smiled, clicking off the stove.

"Come on. Let's go pick an outfit." She smirked. I rolled my eyes, plopping Willa down on the living room couch, and following her.

…

"_Wow._" Jess muttered, looking up from her dinner.

"_Wow _is right." Char laughed, joining her at the table. I stood in the doorway.

"What? Is it bad? Is it too much?"

"No! It's good. It's…" Char started.

"It's _wow_." Jess said. "You look _beautiful._"

I smiled a little. "Thanks, Jessie."

I looked down at my outfit. It was just a sundress. A khaki-ish color, with tiny little flowers on it. It wasn't fancy at all. Just pretty. A little makeup on my face, and my hair in a braid on the side. No biggie.

The doorbell rang and I bit my lip. "Oh."

I heard the door creak open.

"_Maaanndaa! _There's a guy here. Looking for you." Willa paused to cough. "Manda! Is he your boyfriend!?" She yelled. She must've opened the door. Oh crap.

"Willa!" I yelled. I got to the main hall, realizing I still had no shoes on. Finn stood in the door, smiling at me. "I'm sorry, Finn…" I hurried to find shoes.

"For what?"

Before I could answer, Willa talked again. Oh boy.

"You're taking my sister on a _date?_"

He laughed, crouching in front of her.

"Yes, I am. I'm Finn." He smiled, and held his hand out for a fist-bump. She looked at it warily.

"Are you a good guy?"

"Hm?"

"You're going to be nice?" She muttered. Oh, god, here we go. Who'd been letting her at the TV? I tried to get my shoes on faster- the faster we're out, the less humiliated I'll be. "Not mean?"

"Mean?" He said, sounding mock-insulted. "Why would I ever be mean to a girl like Amanda!?"

"Um…"

"How could I work with Mickey Mouse and be mean?"

Her eyes widened, and I watched the two, smiling.

"You work at _Disney World!?_"

"Yeah, I do. If I prove to you I'm not a bad guy, can I take your beautiful sister on a date?"

Willa nodded.

He pulled his keys out of his pocket, removing one and holding it up. It was an old-fashioned, gold little key with mickey ears. It was obviously a key-chain from the parks, but she didn't know that. He placed it in her hand.

"My key to the kingdom. Can I trust you with it?"

She nodded.

"Well, then it's _your _key to the kingdom."

Willa's jaw dropped. Then, she smiled. I walked up to her, and picked her up.

"Alright, hun. Me and Finn have to go now." I laughed. I kissed her forehead. "Go get some soup from Charlie. And stay warm, hun, we want you to get better before Christmas!"

Willa nodded, hugging me. I put her down, and she trotted down the hall.

I closed the door.

"I'm sorry about that, Finn. She's in a bit of a… superhero-supervillain, good guy- bad guy phase."

"Don't be. I work at Disney. Kids are no problem. She's adorable."

I laughed. "Yeah, an adorable pain in the butt."

He laughed, opening the car door for me. Blue Jeep Wrangler. _Nice._

"You look stunning." He smiled as he shut the door. I felt the blush creep up my cheeks.

"Thanks." I muttered, once he got back in the car. "You don't look half bad, yourself."

He laughed. He turned on the car, and started driving.

…

The restaurant was nice. It seemed a bit fancy, so it's good I wore a dress. He wore a white button-up, black pants, and converse. The place was a small Italian restaurant about fifteen minutes from my house. It's been there a while.

"So, you work at Disney?"

"Yeah." He laughed. "Disney College Program. I work on the rides sometimes… aaand sometimes I'm… well, Eugene Fitzherbert."

"Flynn Rider?" I laughed. "I can see it."

He smiled, looking down.

"Yeah." He laughed. He looked back up at me. "And how about you? What do you do?"

"Nothing impressive." I sighed. "I'm a waitress at a diner."

"Nothing impressive?" He laughed. "Please. If someone gave me a tray of drinks… Well, they wouldn't make it to the table. Ever. I'm a bit of a klutz. It's pretty impressive."

"Well, between you and me, I've spilled a number of trays of food and drinks." I smiled. "_All _over me."

He laughed a little, shaking his head. After a few seconds of silence, I spoke up again.

"So, you said you're in the college program?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I'm a sophomore. At UCF."

"Oh, wow. What are you going for?"

"Architecture."

"Nice." I smiled.

"Yeah. You in college?"

"Uh. Well. I would've been a sophomore… But I only completed my first year."

"Oh. Well, uh… What were you studying?"

"Environmental Science, but I was starting to look into civil engineering a bit. Thought I could combine the two. Was a college in Boston."

"I bet you could have done it."

"Yeah, well. I guess we'll never know, will we?" I chuckled half-heartedly.

He looked at me sympathetically.

"Why didn't you go back?"

I looked up. I was a bit shocked. Taken aback. I didn't know how to answer that.

"I'm so sorry… Curiosity got the best of me. Shouldn't have asked." He said, quickly.

"No, Finn. It's okay. Just… Things happened. I had to stay home."

He nodded.

"Well. Now that I've completely butchered the mood…" He muttered.

I laughed. "No, don't worry about it. So, architecture, huh?"

"Yeah, architecture." He said. "Something about it amazes me."

I nodded. "It's pretty amazing, sometimes."

He smiled. "Yeah. It's beautiful on the outside, sophisticated on the inside. Like you seem to be."

I laughed, putting my head in my hands. "How long you been sitting on that joke?"

He laughed, too. He tilted his head back, looking at the ceiling.

"Well, I thought of it… Ah, last month. Studying in my dorm. So yeah, a while."

"I'm getting the vibe you're pretty cheesy, Finn Whitman."

"Eh, some might call it charming."

"Alright," I mocked. "You're extremely _charming._"

"Charming enough for a second date?"

I smirked. "Charming enough for a second date." I nodded.

He beamed.

…**.**

**Heheh…. Hehehe….. haha I liiiiked that….**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
